The Darkness of Spyro: Evil Unbound
by DrBlowhole1
Summary: A year after saving the world, Spyro is called upon to fight as new enemy. When discoveries of Malefor returning and darkness falling, it's up to Spyro to save the day. Cynder's past is revealed. Rated T for violence, language, and romance.
1. Chapter 1

**The Darkness of Spyro: Evil Unbound**

**Written by: DarkSpyro52**

***Notes* Hello, fine reader! Thank you for taking your time to come to this event! I will be your storyteller today. Now, what I am about to tell you is very, very LONG! So try not to fall asleep even though that would be hard. Especially since this is a tale of the ages. But enough chit-chat. Let us begin. **

**Chapter 1: A Game of Hide-and-Seek **

**Location: Somewhere in Avalar**

**6:35 p.m.  
><strong>

**Character: Cynder**

The black dragoness ran through the enchanted forest, her tail slicing apart uncut grass as she hustled to hide. She had to find a place. He was getting closer, she could hear him. _I'm never going to find a place to hide. Oh, why did I even agree to place this silly game anyway? Spyro always wins. Next time, I'm not coming here, and I don't care how much he begs me. _

"Ready or not," Cynder could hear his deep, maturing voice say from somewhere nearby, "Here I come!"

"Dang it!" spat Cynder under her breath. _Dang, he counts fast! I don't even have a place to hide yet!_

"I'm going to find you, Cyn!" called his voice again.

Cynder growled and ran over to a couple of old, oak trees attempting to find a place to hide. She purred a little from the sound of Spyro calling her 'Cyn'. That was his nickname to her, and she thought it was romantic_. Snap out of it, Cynder! You're going to end up getting yourself found! Curse Sparx for having played hide-and-seek a million times with him! _

"Cynder, I know you're around here somewhere," called Spyro's voice. Cynder could hear bushes being pushed aside nearby.

The dragoness still couldn't find a place to hide despite the forest being huge. She dashed behind a tree and stayed put. _This isn't a very good hiding place, but it will have to do._

Then the forest went silent for a long five minutes. Not a sound of Spyro. He must have been halfway down the forest digging through bushes and climbing up trees_. _

_Okay, I think it's safe to go out there now. I can hurry up and find a better place to hide. _And without thinking twice, she turned around the edge of the tree.

"Hey, Cynder!" greeted the amethyst-scaled dragon who was there to greet her as soon as the black dragoness turned the corner.

Cynder nearly jumped back in alarm. "Spyro! Don't scare me like that!"

"Relax, Cyn," Spyro said back to her, "I was only playing."

"Oh, I know you were. I didn't even want to come out to this forest anyway. You know how I don't like hide-and-seek let alone the outside," growled Cynder.

"And why is that? You cannot be my friend if you don't like hide-and-seek," Spyro said sarcastically to Cynder.

Cynder sighed at the sound of the word 'friend'. Ever since the day they defeated Malefor and Cynder confessed her love to Spyro, he had told her he only thought of her as a friend. _Well, that's what I get for falling for the savior of the world when I'm an old creature of darkness..._

"Cynder, don't feel so bad. Here, if you really want to, you can come find me this time," said Spyro.

"I don't even want to do that," sighed Cynder, "If someone see me out here with you their going to be pestering me for months."

"Don't worry, Cynder, that won't happen. Even if it does I will just explain to them that I was just showing you around the place. You've only been around this area a few times, remember? How about this is the last time we play this?" asked Spyro.

"Okay, sure," replied Cynder, rolling her eyes, "But this is the last time. The LAST time."

"Of course. Now, go count, and I'll hide," said Spyro as he backed up and ran off.

"Whatever..." sighed Cynder as she turned around and put her face to the tree. And she started counting.

**Character: Spyro**

Spyro, hearing Cynder begin to count, ran through the forest and looked for a place to hide. He was still thinking about what he had said to Cynder. _Crap! Why was I so stupid! What was I thinking saying 'friend' in front of her? Now, I know I messed up._

Spyro actually loved Cynder back, but he didn't want to tell her. That would just cause all of the dragonesses to become jealous and start bullying Cynder. And that wasn't a very good thing. Especially since Ember was arch-enemies with Cynder and would be easily jealous of her.

_I hope she doesn't feel upset that I lied about not liking her... But it was for her own protection. Ember would have started a fight if I would have told Cynder the truth. Thank God I didn't... _

Spyro raised his wings and took flight. He flew through the forest searching for a good place to hide when he heard Cynder's voice.

"Ready or not..." she sighed in a bored voice, "Here I come. Let's hurry up and get this over with, Spyro. It's getting dark out."

_Aww crap! _Spyro flapped his wings so hard that he surged through the forest. He was flying so fast that he lost control of his wings and smashed head-first into a large, golden tree.

His body slumped to the tree's base and his tail slumped against the tree's wood. Feeling dazed, Spyro was lying on his back looking around. Then he looked up and saw what he had crashed into.

The large, golden tree towered over Spyro, its bronze leaves rustling against the cool, evening breeze. Then Spyro noticed strange, red markings on its wooden surface. It was hard to make out what the markings looked like, but he could easily make out that there were some words on it. Though, he could not read them. They weren't in draconic language. Some of the markings really stood out though, especially the one with four lines connected at the center like four L's placed together in different directions. _What could this thing mean? It doesn't look like it was from the draconic language. Hmm..._

"Found you, Spyro," sighed Cynder as she approached Spyro. When she realized that the purple dragon was on the ground, she ran over to him. "Spyro, what happened?"

Spyro shook his head from his thoughts. He looked at Cynder. "Oh, nothing. Do you know what these markings on this tree mean? I don't recognize them."

Cynder rolled her eyes, approached the tree, and took a closer look at the markings. "No, I don't recognize these either. They're not in the draconic language. Not even I can read them, and I know more than fifty languages throughout the lands."

"Ooh, someone's been studying," Spyro said to Cynder, being careful not to show his love to her.

"Oh, shut up," Cynder rolled her eyes and playfully shoved Spyro. "Let's go; the guardians are probably wondering where we are.

"Okay, fine. Let's go then," said Spyro, a bit awkwardly. He rolled over on his belly and stood up. "Come on."

Spyro led the way, Cynder following close behind. He couldn't help but look back at the tree. He gasped as a shadowy, red light surged through his mind. Then there was a shadowy figure roaring to the sky. And in the width of one second, his mind flashed back to normal.

"Spyro, is something wrong?" asked Cynder.

"Oh, nothing. Let's go," said Spyro as he led Cynder back to the temple and out of the forest.

And for a second, it seemed that the tree had just disappeared without a trace.


	2. Chapter 2

***Notes* Well, everyone, are you binded to this story just as I am? Okay, good. For all who haven't liked my tale so far, don't you worry. It's going to get better. It will be worth your stay. I promise! As for those who are wondering what I meant when I described those markings, it has something to do with the years 1919-1929 in Europe. *wink***

**Chapter 2: Training With a Friend **

**Location: The Dragon Temple**

**7:30 p.m.**

**Character: Cynder**

It had taken them about twenty minutes to fly back to the temple, get past all of the crazy Spyro-lovers, and make it to their rooms without being spotted together. Now Cynder was finally alone with Spyro outside her room which was conveniently close to the Guardians' quarters. They told her it was for her own protection, but Cynder only felt it was for others' protection. If she was roomed near the Guardians, they could watch her.

"So, what are you doing tonight?" asked Spyro.

"Oh, nothing really. I'll probably just go to sleep early. If not that, I'll go train in the training room," said Cynder. _Oh, why did I say that? I could have had a perfectly good opportunity to be alone with him!_

Spyro looked at her quizzically as if he didn't think she was telling the truth. "Well, if it's training you want, would you care to join me? I was going to go down there anyway."

Cynder looked at Spyro's handsome face. She gazed deep into his amethyst eyes, looking deep into his soul. He was courageous. Daring. He was marvelous. A million dragonesses would fall for him, including her. But he would never like a past member of the dark army. The savior of the world and the destroyer of the innocents just didn't match. Besides, he had told her himself that he didn't like her.

"Uh, Cynder, is something wrong?" Spyro's voice shook her out of her thoughts. Clearly he wasn't comfortable with her looking at him with goo-goo eyes.

"Oh, uh, sorry. I was lost in my train of thought," said Cynder_. Oh, dang it! I'm clearly showing my affection towards him! I'm not supposed to like him. He doesn't like me. How can I just be so stupid as to go into a goo-goo eye trance?_

"So... do you want to go or not?" asked Spyro.

"What? Oh, yes, I would love that," said Cynder. "I mean I would like that. Er, I would appreciate it. I-"

"Cyn," Spyro said, shushing her, "It's okay. You can come with me. I can practice teaching you the fire element."

"Oh, okay. But you know that I probably won't be able to master it tonight," said Cynder, feeling dumber than ever.

"Well, come on then," said Spyro as he turned around and headed in the opposite direction of Cynder's room.

Cynder sighed and trudged down the hallway toward where the training room was. She walked aside Spyro, who didn't seem to pay any attention to her. He was busy going through his thoughts.

Then they both reached the large training room. A great, marvelous statue that depicted the first purple dragon, Malefor, stood in its center. Spyro had often asked the Guardians why they kept a statue of the Dark Master in the temple and why they couldn't just get rid of it. All they had told him was that the ancestors had once honored Malefor by making him a statue. Apparently you aren't supposed to move something that was given by the ancestors.

Cynder absolutely hated that statue. It reminded her to much of her past. She cringed, remembering her corruption. Then she settled. She remembered how Spyro had saved her, brought her back, turned her good. How could someone so holy save someone so evil? The question always licked at her mind. She owed Spyro.

"Well, we're here," said Spyro as he approached the statue and pressed his paw to it's base. Immediately, the statue twisted and turned as it spun its way underground, clearing a perfectly-circular chamber to train in.

"So the fire element, is it?" asked Spyro.

"Yes."

"All righty then. Come over here," Spyro ordered as he walked over to the center of the chamber. "You're first lesson will be for amateurs."

Cynder frowned, but nodded. She looked at Spyro and approached him. "Let's get this over with."

**Character: Spyro**

"Let's begin," said Spyro in a deep, guardian-like voice. "Let's start out with the easiest technique, okay, Cyn?"

_Lucky for me that I've helped out with training other dragons and hatchlings, or else I wouldn't know where to start. I guess Ignitus did a good job with teaching me. _Spyro thought as he thought of the old days when the fire guardian used to teach him the element of fire.

"Break this spirit gem and concentrate," ordered Spyro, sliding a small, purple gem towards her.

Cynder sighed and wacked the gem hard with her tail. The impact was so intense, Spyro nearly gasped.

_Man, she's strong. _Thought Spyro as he watched the gems fly into Cynder's body and disappear as if they were never there.

"Okay, Cyn, now just concentrate. Think of the fire element. Think of how hot it is. Think of everything about the fire," ordered Spyro. _I hope this works..._

Cynder closed her eyes and concentrated hard, her eyebrows flexing.

Spyro watched, intent on teaching her the element as a cat is intent on catching a mouse. A few seconds went by. Nothing. Spyro had heard that some dragons could not breathe certain elements no matter how much a dragon taught them. Maybe Cynder just couldn't breathe fire.

Then, to Spyro's relief, Cynder's nose began to twitch. She sniffled a few times as if fire was about to shoot out of her mouth at any moment.

Spyro stepped back out of the way of the flame as he watched Cynder_. Come on, come on! _

Then Cynder's snout could take it no longer. She opened her muzzle and flames shot out in between her teeth. But they weren't red.

Spyro gasped as he watched black flames fly out of Cynder's mouth, torching the walls in front of her, just barely flying past Spyro's face. "Cynder, stop!"

Cynder was quick as lightning to close her mouth and swallow the flames. She gasped, face turning red, tears running down her face, "I'm s-sorry, Spyro. I didn't mean to-"

"It's okay," said Spyro, "You just used the Shadow element by accident." _I sure hope it was Shadow..._

"I'm sorry," said Cynder. "I guess I can't learn the fire element after all..."

"Sure you can, you just need to keep trying!" said Spyro, trying to cheer the she-dragon up. "But that's enough training for one night. Let's go back to our rooms."

Cynder nodded and wiped away her tears. She followed the amethyst dragon out of the training room, pushing a button on the wall. The statue immediately popped back up and the room was empty.

Well, it would have been empty if there wasn't a small present of dark magic in the room. A strange portal wizzed through the chamber and disappeared without a trace, but that was the least of everyone's troubles. The statue's eyes were glowing a menacing, dark red.


	3. Chapter 3

***Notes* Okay, I've noticed that not that many people have been reading this even though this is a really good story. Trust me, it will get better. So please read this, people. It would really help. Thanks. :) Oh, and this is coming from a new location and a new character. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 3: Darkness and a Figure**

**Location: Unknown**

**1 Year Ago**

**Character: ?**

Cold. That's all he felt. Darkness. That's all he saw. Nothing in sight. Whispering winds. That's all he heard. He was nowhere, yet somewhere. He was dead, yet alive. Not a single breath of life was in the air. It was almost as if he had left this world and gone to another. But how could he? He had to have been helped by somebody. But who? Who would be so evil as to help _him _out?

_All I remember is fighting those treacherous dragons. I was sure the world was mine. I thought I had completely my destiny! What went wrong? I'm sure Spyro had nothing to do with it! What were those things flying around me at the time?_

He remembered those creatures. He wasn't really paying attention until he realized what was happening to him. Those creatures looked like dragons, didn't they? Maybe the ancestors? _Those dragons didn't look like ancestors, but something else. They looked to demon-like to be ancestors! Perhaps they were on my side?_

"You thought well, Dark Master."

He spun his head around angrily. "Who's there?" He snapped as he felt himself stand up. He peered around the darkness, but could see nothing.

"Us, Dark Master. Us have been waiting for you. Us have been watching you," echoed the voice into his mind.

"Don't speak gibberish! Who are you? Where am I?" He growled, stomping his paw and feeling around for where he was. He felt stone walls everywhere. He must have been in a strange, dark room.

"Us do not speak gibberish, Dark Master, only truth. Us has saved you," the voice whispered a bit psychotic.

"Are you a lunatic? Are you a psycho? Where are you? Where am I?" shrieked his angry voice as he peered around himself.

"Us are over here." Suddenly, a bright light flashed out of nowhere and he found himself flying through a strange time vortex. He gasped as he landed splat on the ground in a large chamber.

"Grahhh!" he growled as he stood himself up and looked around him. He stopped when he saw dark figures waiting for him in the shadows.

"Us have been waiting for you to screw up, Dark Master."

"Screw up? No way. I was _this _close to destroying the world when you lunatics stopped me!" he growled as he ran at them.

One of them raised their palm. To his shock (no pun intended), a force field appeared in front of them, electrocuting him hard. "Well, well, Dark Master. Us don't appreciate you attacking us like that. Us saved your life, after all."

"What the devil are you talking about? Where am I? I demand to know!" he growled as he stood up off the ground.

"That's just it, Dark Master. There _isn't _anything to talk about. Us just know when you are in trouble. Us have been watching you for a long time. Us has nothing to say."

"What? I demand you tell me what you did to me, where I am, and why you have been _stalking me, _or I will rip you limb from limb and throw you into the deepest, darkest pit!" He snapped at the forcefield.

"Us only saved you from pure doom. Us will tell you the rest later. Now, for the reason why us saved you and where you are."

"Whatever, pathetic demons!" he spat at them. "Now, where am I?"


	4. Chapter 4

**A disastrous event awaits for Cynder. A new character is added into the story, but who is he? What does he really want? And what connection does he have with Cynder? **

**Chapter 4: A Nightmare Reborn**

**Location: Unknown**

**Unknown Time **

**Character: Cynder**

Dark clouds were turning in the realm of darkness that the dragoness was now in. Purple hues of dark energy were flowing all around her as she gazed about the shadows. Nothing could be heard in the distant land where the dead had been slaughtered and the demons had been born.

Cynder turned her head in fright, not understanding what was going on. "Hello? Is anyone here? Where am I?"

Moans and whispers of the ancients were the only response to the black dragon as she shook her head. "I'm only dreaming. I must be!"

"Cynder..."

Cynder gasped and turned around to face the voice of a darkened soul. "What? What do you want? Who are you?"

A black abyss floated before her. "Ah, Cynder. You haven't changed a bit. Always brave, curious... desperate."

Cynder shook her head and widened her eyes. "What? No! Who are you anyway?"

As if by destiny, the shadow blew away into dust. It was gone. No one was there. Just a cruel, empty, dark world.

Cynder threw her face down in anxiety. "Don't go..."

"Oh, but I haven't left, Cynder," said the voice. This time it sounded as if it was coming from behind her.

Cynder spun around in a heartbeat, heart pounding. She gasped, fear striking her soul as she saw who was standing before her.

There, shadowed in a layer of darkened mists, stood a deformed, demonic dragon. The ferocious beast was eight times the size of the dragoness and fourty feet in length, its tail swiping through the clouds with enough force to chop down half of the Ancient Grove. The dragon's scales had a hint of amethyst with dark vapor forming around it like a stink that couldn't be ridden.

What shocked her the most was that the dragon had not one, but two crests of spines on his back. Each of the dragon's dusty spines were lined with blood, and they had writhered away many millennia ago along with the times of the ancients. The dragon's low-sweeping tail jagged and ancient, sharp as a dagger multiplied by twenty. The dragon's wings were out-stretched and battered down, piercings and holes torn through them through all of the countless journies he had made overtime. Unlikely any normal dragon, he had several horns sprouting from the back of his skull, each ancient as dust and pointy as the eye can see. His head was covered with them.

But what really frightened her was the fact that the dragon's eyes had no true color. Sometimes she would see them flash red, then, just as she blinked, they would turn purple. Then black. They would change through practically every color of the scale from black to white. What Cynder _did _notice was that his eyes mostly stayed red, purple, black and blue. Deep blue. She knew that for certain.

The dragon grunted with amusement. "Marveling the view? I always knew you had a crush on me..." said the dragon as he let off a slight grin.

Cynder noticed that the dragon's teeth were extra sharp, sharper than normal. "What? No! What do you want from me? Who are you?"

The dragon gasped and grunted, slamming his razor sharp claws into the ground, whatever was left of it anyway. "WHO AM I?" Tears were rushing down his eyes. "Y-you don't... remember..."

Cynder frowned. "I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings, but I have no idea who you are. I'm very, very sorry. You must have me mistaken for someone else."

"No... I know who you are. You're Cynder, the Black Dragon. Servant of the Dark Master," sighed the dragon as he flushed away the tears and looked at Cynder. "I've changed, Cynder. I really have."

Cynder looked at the dragon with concern. "Maybe you do no who I am, then. But I have no idea who you are. I've never seen you before in my life. I'm sorry."

"No; you're right. You don't know who I am. Of course you don't. You haven't seen me since the Change. I look so much more different than I did eight years ago. You were just a hatchling then. We both were. I doubt you even could remember what they served us for brunch." The dragon looked at Cynder in depression. "But you'll remember. I know you will. It will take some time, but it will all be worth it..."

"What? What do you mean? What do you want? Who are you?" screamed Cynder in fright as she stepped back from the dragon.

"Good bye, Cynder," smirked the dragon as he stepped back and disappeared into the shadows.

Cynder looked up at the sky, fright tearing through her soul. _What's happening? Where am I? I just want to go home..._

**Location: Cynder's Lair**

**9:45 A.M. **

**Character: Cynder**

"Don't worry, Cynder. You're safe. I've got you," said Spyro as hugged Cynder in support.

"W-what happened?" Asked Cynder as she looked around herself.

"You just had a bad dream. It's all right. I'm here," said Spyro. For some strange reason, his voice was calming and soothed her soul.

Cynder then realized she was lying on the ground and stood up. "It was so... bizarre. There was this dragon and - and-"

"Shhhh..." whispered Spyro. "It was just a dream. Everything is fine."

But little did Cynder or Spyro know that everything was _not _fine. In fact, things were about to get a whole lot worse.


End file.
